1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera using a recording medium in which an object image is electronically developed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 5-2280 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,424,156, there is suggested a photographic material which is directly and electronically developed so that the developed visible image can be immediately obtained. In this specification, such a recording medium that is electronically developed is referred to as an electro-developing recording material, and an electronic still camera using the electro-developing recording medium is referred to as an electro-developing type camera.
A color image using the electro-developing recording medium can be obtained by structuring the camera so that the three primary colors, R (red), G (green), and B (blue) are recorded in the electro-developing recording medium, for example. Further, to reproduce a naturally colored image, it is necessary to adjust the white balance in accordance with the color temperature of the surroundings of an object while photographing, or it is necessary to adjust white balance while reading R, G, and B images and displaying the image of the object on a monitor, or so on.
However, if a separate and exclusive circuit for the white balance adjusting is provided in the camera, a problem arises in that the circuit structure of the camera is complicated and large.